Equestria:Resurgence
by laze jovanov
Summary: Many months had passed since Starlight Glimmer and her friends defeated Queen Chrysalis,reformed the Changelings and saved the trapped friends. But now Equestria faces a new threat...and this threat is an incarnation of a god.


**Special thanks to the author "Japan Boy"for inspiration for this story !**

* * *

The Magical Land of Equestria is peaceful land where most creatures lived in harmony,but today Equestria is going to face something they had never seen before..they are going to face...an incarnation of a God !

...

 **Manehattan**

Manehattan is a metropolitan city where it was inhabeted by ponies as was most of Equestria,Manehttan was also an island that was surrounded by vast amounts of water where ships sailed. Today the water in Manehattan was peaceful, as ships were moving about and everything seemed well...until...one of the ships was sent flying sky-high as the water below it erupted like an active volcano ! The ponies that were on he ship screamed in terror as it splashed back into the water several meters away from whatever had thrown it.

 **Ponyville**

In town Ponyvilla was a castle and there lived the Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle ! Twilight Sparkle was discussing something with her friends along with Starlight Glimmer.

"So now that the changelings turned good,we should have the advantge in the case of Chrysalis should return,right ?" Applejack asked

"While that may be true we still have to be careful with her,knowing Chrysalis and what she was able to do,it can be bit unpredictable" The Princess of Friendship replied

"What's to worry Twi ? We have a major advantage of her and there's no way she'll retrun" Rainbow Dash said proudly

"Twilight's right we still need to be careful with mustn't let out guard down" Starlight Glimmer said

Suddenly Spike burped out a letter from Princess Celestia.

Twilight used her magic to pick up the letter and read it.

"It's from Princess Celestia,something happened in Manehattan !"Twilight Sparkle said in shock

"What could have possibly happened in Manehattan ?!" A shocked Rarity exclaimed

"Mabey it's Chrysalis !" Starlight Glimemr suggested

"Well whatever it is we have to go !" Twilight Sparkle said as all of her friends nodded in agreentment

After that the Mane Six along with Spike and Starlight Glimmer went on the train and began going to Manehattan to investigate what happened.

...

"I don't think this is the work of Queen Chrysalis,because Chrysalis would not show herself like that."Starlight stated

"That is true,but still we can't just ignore it." Twilight Sparkle said

...

After some time tha mane six along with Spike and Starlight Glimmer had arrived to the city Manehattan,there they were gritted Coco Pommel who quickly hugger with Rarity upon seeing her friend once again

"Coco ! Are you alright,did something happend to you ?!" Rairty asked franticly

"Don't worry Rarity,I'm alright" Coco answered with smile

"Coco can you tell us happened ?" Twilight Sparkle asked Coco

"Well,it was a normal day as always in Manehattan,and then something came out of the water and threw one of the boats into the air." Coco explained

The other ponies were all very much shocked at what they had just heard from Coco

"What was it that came out of the water ?" Starlight asked

"Well,I'm not sure,it didn't show itself fully, but I think it might have been some sort of a very large sea no pony was seriously harmed." Coco said meekly

Twilight Sparkle pondered at this idea with interest

"Hmm,a gigantic creature is indeed possible,but the biggest creatures in Equestria such as the Ursa Major and some dragons mostly live on land and air,it might have been a sea serpent." Twilight Sparkle said analyzing the event

"Twilight do you think this might be Chrysalis' doing !" Twiligh's faithful assistant Spike asked her

"While it is possible,it is highly unlikely. This isn't Chrysalis' style" Twilight Sparkle answered

"Well,what should we do now ?" Rainbow Dash asked getting bored

"I know ! How about we party till that creature gets back here ?" The easily excitible Pinkie Pie asked happily

"Seriously Pinkie ?" Rainbow Dash asked a bit annoyed at Pinkie's idea

"No that might actually work !If stay in Manehattan long enough for some time that creature might return and we'll see what it really is !" Twilight Sparkle said

"That's a great idea Twilight !" Starlight Glimmer approved of Twilight's idea

"So where do we go now ?" Spike asked

"I know where to begin !" Rarity said happily

...

After that Rarity and the mane six began shopping for cloths and an other fashions she could find. After that they went with Pinkie Pie to the circus where they all had a small laught,after that they went to the pet shop to check out the cute animals that were there this was especially good for the animal-loving Fluttershy ! Then they bought some apples as Applejack loved to bring home some apples for her family. Hours went by and day soon turned into night as the mane six ponies went to the cinema to watch some movie about a love story.

...

Back at the waters around Manehattan,an earth-pony stallion and pegasus mare couple were on a small boat looking at the full moon with the shining stars

"It's really a beautiful night isn't it ?" The Stallion asked the mare

"Yes it is." She agreed

But suddenly their boat began to rumble around as they nearly fell off their boat,but were able to hold their balance !

"What was that ?!" The mare asked in shock

"Look !" The Stallion exclaimed at he pointed at a certin direction...and there out of the water...several maple-leaf shaped spines arose from the water and were heading straight for their boat,cutting through the surface of the water as they did so ! But as the dorsal plates were closing in...they suddenly submerged under the water much to the couple's shock.

"Is it over ?" The mare asked

But just as she asked that...a gigantic yellow tail suddenly bursted out of the water and near their boat,the couple screamed in terror and jumped off the boat before the tail came down and smashed their boat to pieces !

...

Meanwhile back at the cinema the Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Rarity,Starlight Glimmer and Spike ,along with everypony that was there,were very much enjoying the movie as they watched happily.

...

A gigantic mass suddenly appeared from beneath the peaceful near the shore of Manehattan as the creature that was below the water now has decided to come to land and explore the world ! Many of the ponies began to flee in shock and terror as the water came forth along with the creature itself !

...

Back at the cinema where the ponies were watching,the movie finally came to a an end and the ponies were now ready to go out.

"That was beautiful movie wasn't it ?" Rarity asked

"It was okay." Rainbow Dash said casually

"I think it was lovely" Fluttershy said softly

"I gotta admit,it sure was a movie to see more than once" Applejack commented

...

At this point the ponies and Spike opened the cinema's doors

"Well I think now we can-" Twilight Sparkle was caught off by a screaming unicorn stallion as he zipped past her in fear

"AHHHHHH !" He was followed by many other ponies who were all running with fear and screaming in terror as they did so

"What's going here ?!" Rainbow Dash asked

"Monster !" A earth-pony mare screamed as she ran off

"Monster ?" Starlight asked in confusion

At this point they all heard a very loud rumble,followed by an unusual roar !

"C'mon,we have to see what's going on !"Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she along with her friends ran towards the opposite direction of where everypony was heading !

They ran off as quickly as possible to see what was going on,they ran and ran...until they literally came facr-to-face with the creature the ponies were running from and it was heading right in front of them !

"What...is that ?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock

"I don't know..." Fluttershy replied as she looked with horror at the creature !

The creature had a very eel-like form,it had a sickly yellow skin tone, no arms,it also had short but muscular hind legs which looked similar to that of a dragon,it also had a very long neck and a very long tail,it also had gills on the sides of it's neck so it is able to breath under water,it had maple-leaf shaped spines on it's back,it had a mouth filled with needle-like teeth and very large eyes in relation to it's body. The creature had left it's watery home to explore the land above,but also causing mass havoc as it dragged it enormous 122 meter long body on the ground.

"Looks like a puppet eel if you ask me." Pinkie Pie said

"Really Pinkie ?" Rainbow Dash sighed

"What ? It does !" Pinkie Pie defended herself

"Any idea what that is ?" Starlight asked Twilight in shock and horror

"I have no idea,I had never seen such a creature in Equestria." Twilight replied with equal shock

"I think it's better if we think about it somewhere safe,cause it's heading for us" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

And indeed she was right as the creature was crawling right in front of them and there was no pony but them ! They immediatly began to flee from the enormous creature that had arrived into Manehattan ! Due to it's body not being adapted for land motion,the creature was forced to drag and crawl across the city but as it did so,it destroyed several small buildings,the creature then saw a very tall building in front of it,and it decided to climb it ! The creature using it's immense strength was able to barely climb over the building,however the building itself could not support the creature's massive weight and so it toppled down like tree !

The mane six ran as fast as they could before stopping

"Spike,you and the rest go and evacuate the ponies to safety ! Me and Starlight will try to stop this creature ! " Twilight said to Spike

"Right !" Spike said as he,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued running

"You think we can do this Twilight ?" Starlight asked Twilight not sure about the situation

"To be honest Starlight,I'm not entirely sure,but we are gonna have to try" Twilight Sparkle said as Starlight nodded

With that Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer went back to confront the creature that came to the city !

They ran as fast as they could and quickly found the creature which was right in front of them and was now heading for them,throwing and crushing several empty taxi cabs as it did so ! Both Twilgiht Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer shot beams of magic from their horns directly at the creature,but as soon as the beams of magic came close to the creature...they vanished into thin air !

"What the ?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in shock

"How did that happen ?!" Starlight asked in equal shock

"I don't,but we let's try again" Twilight Sparkle said as Starlight Glimmer nodded

With that they both once again shot beams of magic from their horns but like before,they did ablolutely nothing to the creature as it continued to march forward at the two unicorns and was also getting closer and closer ! Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer quickly realized that their magic had no effect on the creature...

"Twilight,I think it's best if we retreat now." Starlight Glimmer advised Twilight Sparkle

"Yeah,you're right Starlight Glimmer." Twilight Sparkle agreed as she and Starlight Glimmer quickly turned and began to run as fast as they could from the creature. However despite their best efforts to outrun the creature,it seemed that the underwater creature was closing in on them but as it did so...it suddenly stopped. Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer stopped and turned around to see what was happening.

The creature suddenly began to rise up like a cobra, standing adleast 28 meters tall as it did so...before it suddenly fell and collapsed down on the ground making a large ''boom'' as it did so ! Twilight and Starlight caughed at the smoke the creature made as it fell.

"Twilight *caught* Do you think it worked ?" Starlight Glimmer asked Twilight

"I'm not sure." Twilight said unsure and uncertin about what had just happened

...

Meanwhile far away

Spike and the rest of the mane six were still trying to evacuate the ponies,until they heard the large boom that seemed to came from where Twilight and Starlight went off

"What the hay was that ?" Applejack asked

"I don't know,but I'm going to see what's going on." Rainbow Dash said as she was prepared to fly off

"But Twilight said we should stay here." Fluttershy said

"I know but...I can't leave her there,what if she's in trouble ?" Rainbow Dash asked

The ponies looked at one another before Fluttershy spoke

"Well,I'm going with you Rainbow Dash !" Fluttershy said bravely

"Alright Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said proudly

"Well stay here and evacuate the ponies" Applejack said

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash nodded before heading to aid Twilight and Starlight

...

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer slowly began approaching the creature despite having it's eyes wide open,they were still cautious though. But they soon stopped and stepped back when they noticed the creature began to move. The creature's tail suddenly lifted up before slamming down the ground hard,it now to get up on it's hind legs as well as began growing in size ! It's soon developed small forearms,it also began to stand up on it's hind legs which became larger and longer,making them perfect for life on land and took on a more bipedal form,it's skin morphs into a dark orangy-red,it's gills shrunk. It also increased in size,the creature was now 57 meters tall and 168 meters long !

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer looked up in shock and horror as the the creature let's out a tromendous roar into the night sky

 **SKRREEOOOOOOOOONGH !**

"Incredible,the creature transformed...'' Twilight Sperkle muttered in shock and amazement

...

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were racing...until they stopped in shock to see the newly transformed creature rise up and roar into the sky

"Is that the same creature ?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock

"I guess so..." Fluttershy guessed

...

With it's new body now more adapted for life on land,the creature continued it's rampage as it began walking forward making heave quakes with each step it took

"We should get out of here" Starlight Glimmer said in fear

"Yeah,you're right." Twilight Sparkle agreed

With that Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer used their magic to teleport themselves away from the gigantic creature !

...

Spike and the rest of the ponies were still evacuating the pony citizens until Twilight and Glimmer suddenly teleported close to them.

"Twilight darling,what ever happened out there ?" Rarity asked worried

"That creature...it transformed..."Starlight muttered in fear

"What ? Transformed ? as if it grew wings and a horn ?" Pinkie Pie guessed

"No Pinkie,as if it evolved." Twilight Sparkle said

"Evolved ?" Everyone asked in shock

"Wait,where are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ?" Starlight asked

"They thought you were in trouble,so they went to check." Spike answered

"What ?!" Twilight asked in shock as she quickly used her magic to teleport herself

...

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were getting closer to the creature as it was walking around the city Manethattan

"Rainbow,I don't think we should be this close." Fluttershy said worried

"I know but we have to find,Twilight and Starlight" Rainbow Dash replied

Suddenly The Princess of Friendship teleported right in front of them,stopping them in their tracks,Twilight used her wings to float in front of them

"Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy what are you thinking ?!" Twilight Sparkle scolded them

"Twilight you're okay !" Rainbow Dash said happily,happy to see her friend was alright

"We were so worried." Fluttershy added softly

"We better get out of here before-"Twilight Sparkle was once again cut off when she heard giant footstepts and she along with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy turned around in shock to see the creature approaching them,it was so large that they were now at it's eye level as they hovered in mid air.

"Oh my goodness..." Fluttershy muttered in complete fear

Rainbow Dash despite her reputation was also very much frightened by being this close to the gigantic creature

Twilight Sparkle was both shocked and amazed at such an amazing creature !

The creature stared the three flying ponies that were hovering several meters away from it's face. Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were staring back at the creature trying to see if it's going to make a move. Then the creature's maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates on it's back began to glow in a bright red color,the creature slowly turned to look at it's back as it could feel the immense heat coming from it before slowly turning back at the ponies...before unleashing an extremely powerful roar !

 **SKREOOOOOOOOOOONGGH !**

Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all tried their hardest to avoid being blown off from the creature's mighty roar. After finishing it's roar the creature quickly turned around and began running back for the ocean with surprising speed destroying any and all buildings that were in it's way as it did so ! The creature splashed into the water and submerged under the surface of the water !

"Ummmm...what just happened ?" Rainbow Dash asked puzzled by the creature's behavior

...

 **The Next day Celestia lifted up the Sun**

The damage the creature had done was unimaginable ! Many structures in Manehattan were completely demolished during the creature's arrival,many ponies were injured and some were not so lucky...not only that but the ponies that were exposed or came too close to the creature and fell sick. Other ponies were searching the ruins for any pony survivors.

"Oh my Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle muttered in horror as she looked at the demolished city of Manehattan or what was left of it,Equestria has never seen this type of destruction

"How could this have happened ?" Rainbow Dash asked in desbelief

"Rainbow,we did our best we could."Applejack said trying to comfort her friend

"We have to alert Princess Celestia,Princess Luna and Cadance about this. This is far worse then we expected." Twilight Sparkle said

With that Twilight Sparkle and her friends went back to the train and returned to Ponyville

 **Ponyville**

The Mane six along with Starlight Glimmer and Spike had finally returned to Ponyville ! Almost immediatly after returning to her Castle,Twilight took a letter and began to write to Celestia

" _Princess Celestia,my friends and I have returned from Manehattan,we had seen that it was far worse than we feared. It was creature...a creature unlike anything we had ever seen before,the creature came from the water and caused mass destruction all over Manehattan. It also seemed to be immune to magic and it also evolved into a more powerful creature returned back to the water but we fear the creature may be evolving even further and return yet again._

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle"_

"Send this to Princess Celestia, Spike." Twilight said as she gave Spike the letter which he did so by using his magical fire-breath to send the letter to Princess Celestia

"What do we, do now Twilight ?" Rainbow Dash asked

"We are gonna need all the possible help we can get,should the creature return. We have to alert Princess Cadence and Shining Armor,Thorax,Princess Ember,Griffon Stone and the rest of Equestria." Twilight Sparkle said very worried about the creatures' return.

"Twilight do you really think all of this is necessary ?" Starlight asked a bit unsure about this

"After seeing what this creature did to Manehattan,I'm almost certin we need to be prepared." Twilight Sparkle answered

"Twi do you reckon,this creature might be the work of Chrysalis ?" Applejack asked her friend

"I'm not entirely sure." Twilight Sparkle said pondering

"I think the biggest question is 'What is that creature'.There is no creature in Equestria that we had seen like that." Starlight Glimmer added

"That is a very good question,Starlight. "Twilight Sparkle approved

Suddnely Twilight's dragon assistant Spike burped about a letter from Princess Celestia,Twilight used her magic to read the letter.

"Princess Celestia wants me to come to Canterlot." Twilight Sparkle said in surprise

"What do you suggest Twilight ?" Starlight asked Twilight

"We are gonna have to split up in teams: Starlight you go and warn the Crystal Empire,Flutterhsy, you and Rainbow Dash warn Thorax and the changelings about this,Applejack you and Pinkie Pie go and warn Appleloosa,Spike you and Rarity go and warn Princess Ember and the Dragon Lands. I'll go to Canterlot to see what Princess Celestia and Luna asked me about." Twilight Sparkle explained

"Right !"They all agreed to so before going on their way

Meanwhile deep under water

The creature was now evolving...evolving into an entirely new form ! It's size began to increase greatly,it's body continued to glow with bright red color before disappearing as the creature's body began too cool down,it's maple-leaf shaped spines and blood were now working as a cooling system so when it goes on land it would not need to enter the water to cool itself...would now be known as...Godzilla !

 **Centerlot**

Princess Twilight Sparkle has entered Canterlot,where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sitting on their throwns.

"Greeting Princess of Friendship !" Princess Celestia said pleased

"Greetings Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.I heard you wanted to meet me." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as she bowed to them

"Yes,Twilight we wanted to discuss about this creature you had witnessed." Princess Celestia answered as she got off her throne along with Princess Luna

"It was unlike anything anypony has ever seen,it wasn't a sea serpent nor a dragon it was a completely different from anything I had ever seen." Twilight Sparkle explained with a hint of fear

"You said,something about evolving,what did you mean by that Twilight ?" Princess Luna asked rather curious

"I mean the creature when it first appeared it looked something similar like a sea serpent but with short legs and spikes on it's back. Then after some time it's hind legs grew larger and it was able to walk on it's hind legs and it also grew in size and transformed ,it developed two small claws like dragon. But the most unusual about this was it seemed to be immune to magic,when Starlight and I shot magic at it,our magic just disappeared before it could even reach it. Not only that but it also seemed that any pony that got too close to it became very sick." The Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle explained to the them

The Two sisters were indeed completely shocked by this,they had not expected something like this at all

"I see...this is indeed far worse than we had expected...in fact this may be the worst situation Equestria had ever been." Princess Celestia said with an extremely serious tone

"What ?'' Twilight asked in disbelief

"This creature may be leaving a trail of poison wherever it goes,and now it most likely will return as you said Twilight Sparkle it may be evolving. This poison I had seen it before,it is an extremely powerful poison called 'radiation'."Princess Celestia explained

"Radiation." Twilight Sparkle asked in shock

"Yes,I had studied this poison a long time ago before I became a ruler of Equestria. I discovered that this is an extremely dangerous poison that can disrupt and nullify magic and it is also extremely toxic to any living creature in Equestria and must never be unleashed in Equestria or else the results will be horrific,now I see that there is a creature that can withstand this poison." Princess Celestia explained

"If this creature is not stopped,Equestria may become a lifeless land." Princess Luna explained

Twilight Sparkle looked in shock and horror,this was indeed far worse than she could ever imagine,even though this creature had no true malicious intent it still could cause great harm and destruction even if it had no intention of doing so.

"What about the Elements of Harmony,should they be able to stop it ?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked

The two sisters looked at each other before turning to Twilight

"Hmmm...We aren't entirely sure,but they should be able to...or adleast I hope..." Princess Celestia said softly

 **Ponyville**

After their meeting was over Twilight Sparkle regrouped with her friends Starlight Glimmer,Spike,Fluttershy,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"So how did it go ?" Twilight asked

"It was great Twilight,we all did our job well and everyone agreed to stay on guard and be ready for whatever comes." Starlight Glimmer said

"Good I'm glad to hear that Starlight Glimmer" Twilight said happily

"So...anypony for games ?" Pinkie Pie asked as she pulled her Party canon

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she smiled at Pinkie Pie's ability to always be happy even in situations like these

 **The Next night**

 **Canterlot**

Princess Celestia was busy writing letters when one of her royal guards suddenly bursted through the gates starling her

"Forgive me for the intrusion,you're majesty,but I have some urgent news from Las Pegasus !" The Royal Guard exclaimed

 **Ponyville**

Twilight Sparkle was in the throne room with her friends discussing on how to prepare for the arrival of Godzilla ! Suddenly Spike burped out a letter from Princess Celestia,Twilight used her magic to pick it up and read it...after reading it Twilight's face became that of horror and shock

"What is it Twilight ?" Starlight Glimmer asked curiously

"It's already here !" Twilight Sparkle muttered in horror

 **Las Pegasus**

Godzilla was now looking more monstrous than ever before and twice as big as before ! He was now 118 meters tall,333 meters long and had a weight of 92,000 tons ! His tail was extremely long,longer than the rest of his body, Godzilla's tail in this form is red and bloody, and is covered in twisted, mangled bones. The very end of his tail appears to have a small, mostly skeletal face,.his arms were rather small and thin barely reaching beyond his chest,he still retained his maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates on his back,his gills had shrunk to the point they almost seemed invisible,he had a mouth filled with shark-like teeth and had two small eyes,he had a rounded head,his body appeared to be covered with scars and wounds as if he had emerged from an explosion ,he also walked on his toes with his heels in the air. His gigantic tail was swinging as he approached land,creating powerful earthquakes with each step he took !

Terrified ponies screamed and scrambled in fear and panic as fast as they could to escape Godzilla . The ponies in the cloud city Las Pegasus watched below in shock and horror as Godzilla passed them as he was making his way to Ponyville !

 **Ponyville**

"Oh my Celestia,this is horrible ! That creature is now evolved beyond what we expected ! And now it's heading straight for Ponyville !" Twilight Sparkle panicked franticly

"Calm down Twi,we still have the Elements of Harmony." Applejack said trying to calm her friend down

"Yeah,let him try to destroy Ponyville" Rainbow Dash said proudly

"When someone has to protect Ponyville,they always leave me out" Discord said as he suddenly appeared out of thin air

"Discord !" Fluttershy exclaimed happily

"The one and only ! Now what's this about 'Ponyville in trouble' I heard so much ?" Discord asked

"Discord,this is extremely serious,that doesn't just concern Ponyville but all of Equestria !" Twilight Sparkle told Discord

"Oh come on Twilight,I can warp the very fabric of reality with my magic." Discord said confidently

"This creature is completely immune to all magic in Equestria." Twilight Sparkle said

The caught Discord off guard,it was like that time he went to the Changeling hive with Starlight Glimmer,Trixie and Thorax to rescue Fluttershy and her friends !

"Okay...that might be different story..." Discord said staring to lose confidence

Suddenly the could feel the very ground vibrating louder and louder...before they all heard ponies screaming. They all came outside to witness the return of the newly evolved Godzilla !

"Wow...who released the nightmares ?" Discord asked in amazement at Godzilla

"Is that the even same creature in Manehattan ?!" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief as Godzilla's new form and new size

"Mabye it's his big brother." Pinkie Pie said casually

"It's twice as big as it was before !" Spike exclaimed

 **Canterlot**

Celestia along with her younger sister Luna watched from the highest tour in the Canterlot castle,she and Luna were in extreme shock as they saw Godzilla approaching Ponyville,they were astonished of how big Godzilla was ! He was more than twice the size of an full grown Ursa Major !

"So that's the creature..." Princess Celestia said quietly to herself as she watched Godzilla approach Ponyville

"Sister what do we do ?" Princess Luna asked eager to protect their subjects

"For now,we see how it plays out" Princess Celestia answered

 **Ponyvilla**

Twilight Sparkle along with the other Elemants of Harmony,Starlight Glimmer,Spike and Discord watched at slowly Godzilla approached Ponyville making a loud boom as he did so. The ponies of Ponyville however began to panic and scream and run in terror from the approaching Godzilla.

"Mabye we should communicate with him and ask him to leave Equestria ?" Spike suggested

"Yeah,I don't think that's gonna be necessary Spike,when you have me" Discord said proudly as he pointed at himself making Spike sigh in annoyance

Discord then snapped his lion paw and instantly vines sprouted out of the ground below Godzilla,quickly wrapping his legs and tail.

"See ? Job well done." Discord said proudly

However as he said that the vines that wrapped around Godzilla disntigrated almost as quickly as they appeared

"You were saying..." Spike asked Discord as he crossed his arms

"Alright,mabye reasoning is a better option." Discord sighed

Discord then teleported himself right in front of Godzilla's face as he hovered in mid air inches away from Godzilla's face.

"Look,I don't know who and what you are,but I think it's best that you leave Equestria now." Discord declared threatningly at Godzilla.

But Godzilla however just ignored him as if he wasn't even there as he began walking for ward causing Discord to back of a little bit

"Alright then *cough* you *cought* you...*cough*,*cough*,*cough* " Discord suddenly began coughing before he barely teleported himself to the Mane Six

"Discord what happened ?" Fluttershy asked worried

"I think I *cough* became sick...again *cough*..." Discord continued to cough as his body began to change color

"Iy must be the radiation,any creature exposed to the radiation will fall sick" Twilight Sparkle guessed

"And you tell me this *cough* now ?!" Discord asked Twilight annoyed

"Well,he doesn't seem he wants to listen to reason,guess we have no other option left." Rainbow Dash said

"You're right Rainbow Dash,we have to use the Elements of Harmony." Twilight Sparkle said as she and her friends nodded at each other.

Twilight Sparkle,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Applejack and Pinkie Pie closed their eyes before they began to levitate and a bright white light came from all of them,enough to catch Godzilla's attention. After the bright light disappeared the Mane six ponies were transformed ! They had rainbow-marked manes and tails which were also longer.

"I did not wish to resort to this...but we were left with no other option." Twilight Sparkle said with remorse as her eyes glowed bright white...before a gigantic rainbow-beam shot out of them and into the the sky before redirecting and coming right at Godzilla himself,hitting him with tromendous force ! So much force that it caused a magical explosion of energy and creating smoke after the explosion !

"Did it work" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly as she watched

After some time,the smoke finally cleared allowing everypony to see what was going on...and after the smoke cleared...it revealed Godzilla still standing bu also visibly harmed. While beam of magic was not enough to stop Godzilla it was enough to harm him !

 **"SKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNGK !"**

Godzilla lets out an extremely powerful roar from his mouth showing that he is not happy. Twilight Sparkle and the mane six were in complete shock by this ! This creature had done what seemed impossible in Equestria !

"I don't think he looks happy." Spike gulped with a hint of fear

"I think you're right Spike" Starlight Glimmer couldn't agree more

After finshing his roar,Godzilla leaned down,the maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates on his back suddenly began to glow a very bright purple color as well as his gills on the sides of his neck.

"Is his back glowing ?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion

"Yes,but...to do what ?" Twilight Sparkle asked in equal confusion

 **Canterlot**

The Princesses of the Moon and Sun were in equal shock as they had never ever seen a being able to resist the most powerful means of defense in Equestria ! They were also shocked at Godzilla's sudden glow

Godzilla's upper jaw unhinges from his lower jaw,then much like a snake his lower jaw splits in two as bright purple glow appeared within his throat ! All the ponies watched in confusion of what Godzilla was doing...then suddenly Godzilla releases Black Smoke from his mouth as it hits the ground and begins to spread across the ground,the Black Smoke quickly covered the entire Everfree Forest and began heading towards Ponyville !

Seeing the Black Smoke heading for Ponyville,Starlight used her magic to teleport all the ponies residing in Ponyville along with Spike,Discord and herself far away from the Black Smoke's reach is it began to cover Ponyville entirely !

A membrane suddenly covered Godzilla's eyes in order to avoid getting damaged...before he suddenly unleashed massive amounts of Flames from his mouth,which ignited the Black Smoke ! The gigantic wave of Flames consumed and set the entire Everfree Forest on fire as well as all of Ponyville itself ! The mane six could only watch in horror as both Ponyville and the Everfree Forest were blazing before their very eyes.

"Is he a dragon ?" Spike asked in shock as he watched Godzilla unleashing his flames

Starlight,Discord and all of the ponies of Equestria could only watch in shock and horror as they saw their city burn

Godzilla's Fire suddenly morphs and condenses into a concentrated thin purple laser-like beam ! Godzilla suddenly lifted his head up and turned to the Mane Six

"Watch out !" Twilight Sparkle shouted as she and her friends quickly scattered as the purple beam chased after them,the beam hit several clouds which sliced them clean like butter,they were able to avoid Godzilla's purple beam before they flew behind Godzilla to avoid his slicing beam ! They attempted to use their magic to attack Godzilla from behind...but before they could do so however...Godzilla stopped his attack and suddenly fired adleast 15 to 18 numerous thin purple beams from his dorsal plates and directly at the Mane Six !

"Wow !" Rainbow Dash shouted as she dashed to avoid a beam !

All of the ponies tried their best to avoid the beams that were shot at them ! This was truly a stressful situation for them, each beam they avoided they quickly flew into another,but despite this they were successful at avoiding the beams of radiation ! That is until however...Twilight was bit to slow to dodge and accidently flew into a beam while trying to avoid another,but luckily she was able to barely avoided with only the tip of her right wing touching the beam !

"Ouch !" Twilight Sparkle yelled as she crashed on the ground and away from Ponyville !

"Twilight !"Her friends quickly flew down after her before reverting to their normal forms

"Are you okay ?" Fluttershy asked frightned

"Yeah I'm okay...just...OUCH!" Twilight Sparkle yelled as she saw the tip of her right wing was seriously burned from the Purple Beam

Godzilla finally ceased shooting his Back Beams,he once again dislocated and split his lower jaw and unleashed his Flames from his mouth at the already blazing Ponyville ! The Mane six ponies could only watched helplessly as Godzilla finally ceased his attack,he fused his jaw back together and the bright purple glow he had finally ceased as well. As he began walking away from Ponyville as he walked past Twilight's burning castle and went towards Canterlot !

"Oh no..." Twilight whispered in horror

 **Canterlot**

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with the rest of the ponies that were in Canterlot looked in shock as Godzilla began heading towards Canterlot. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were ready should Godzilla attack...but to their surprise,Godzilla simply passed the castle without even looking at them.

...

Godzilla eventually reached the cloud city Cloudsdale ,that was floating above him into the sky,before his membranes covered his eyes and he began a state of dormancy and immobility,in order to restore and regain the energy he had lost during his rampage !

 **The next day**

Princess Celestia lifted up the sun and the flames had finally ceased burning,the ponies approached to see what remained of the town Ponyville all that remained of Ponyville and the Everfree Forst were some burned remains. The ponies were now left with no home. Zecora had also miraciously survived Godzilla's rampage

"We have never faced anything like this before..." Princess Celestia said softly

"I can't believe this" Spike muttered in shock

"It's tragic...I know" Twilight Sparkle said sadly

All of the ponies were in left in shock,horror and despair,but perhaps none were more shocked than Starlight Glimmer,she closed her eyes and looked down...before begginging to sing...

" _If I stay...in this world_

 _who will save...all of us_

 _We are lost,no-one knows,there's no trace_

 _of our yearning"_

At this point several more ponies came alongside Starlight Glimmer to sing with her

" _If I stay..."_

 _"But we must"_

 _"...In this world"_

 _"Carry on,"_

 _"Who will save..."_

 _"Nothing worse"_

 _"...All of us. Can befall"_

 _"We are lost..."_

 _"All our fears."_

 _"No-one knows"_

 _"All our tears."_

 _"There's no trace..."_

 _"Tell our hearts..."_

 _"Of our yearning."_

 _"There is a hole."_

Starlight Glimmer the continued:

 _"We wear a void,not even hope._

 _A downward slop,is all we see..._

 _We wear a void !"_

 _"As long as breaths come out of our mouths !"_

 _"Not even hope !"_

 _"We may yet stand the slightest chance !"_

 _"A downward slop..."_

 _"A shaft of light is all we need !"_

 _"Is all we see !"_

 _"To save us all from destruction !"_

After that the song stopped and everypony stopped singing.

All of the ponies in Ponies were now left homeless with no homes and no jobs,leaving them without a place to live and without things to do.

"Princess Celestia what do we do now ?" Twilight eagerly asked the Princess of the Sun

"I...I don't know Twilight...we've tried everything we could and nothing worked." Princess Celestia said sadly as he looked down

These very words too Twilight Sparkle into deep shock,they had saved Equestria from countless threats in the past...but this...this was beyond even their power. They now felt truly hopeless and helpless...not even the Elements of Harmony could stop Godzilla.

"I'll we can do now,is allow some of the ponies stay in Canterlot and at you're castle Twilight Sparkle for the night,before leave Equstria entirely." Princess Celestia said much to the shock of Twilight Sparkle and her friends

"Leave Equestria ? But we colonized and lived on this land for many centuries ! It is our home ! We can't just abandon all hope and leave our home like that." Twilight Sparkle protested against Princess Celestia's decision,Princess Celestia gave Twilight a gentle look

"Twilight...we have no other option left. We have exhausted every option and choice we had,we should also feel thankful that this creature does not wish to conquer Equestria for it's own selfish reasons." Princess Celestia said calmly

The Princess of the Sun was indeed very right about Godzilla,this creature had no malicious intent and had no intention to take Equestria for itself,it simply needed a home and to feel free. Unfortunately it's body emitted a toxic poison which would leave Equestria uninhabitable for the ponies and other creatures that resided there.

"You're right Princess,we need to alert all of Equestria about this." Princess Twilight Sparkle said softly

"You can't be serious Twilight ! Leave Equestria entirely ?" Rainbow Dash asked not happy with the decision

"I'm sorry Rainbow...but it's the only choice we have left." Twilight Sparkle said sadly

"But for now we must focus on leading the ponies that have lost their homes." Princess Celestia said as her fellow princess nodded

...

 **That night**

Most of the ponies from Ponyville were sleeping in Twilight's castle and Canterlot castle as well. Starlight Glimmer in particular was dreaming about something...

"Where am I ?" Starlight Glimmer asked as she floated in what appeared an white endless,she then turned around and saw strange whit pony-like entity appear in front of her. The entity appeared in the same form as a normal pony but with the exception of having no mane,tail or even a face for that matter.

"Who are you ?" Starlight Glimmer asked him with curiosity

"My name is Ranodo,I am here to offer you assistance" The entity answered

"Is this about the creature attacking Equestria ?" Starlight Glimmer asked

"Yes it is,the creature is from another dimension,it's called "Godzilla" by the people of it's home world" Rannodo explained

Starlight was extremely astonished by what she had just heard,but this also explained why no pony knew about this creature called "Godzilla".

"What do you know about this 'Godzilla'do you now how to stop him ?" Starlight Glimmer asked

"As matter of fact I do,this creature was once a creation of Nature itself,as you may know about the radiation poison,the people of it's world threw radiation into it's underwater home where it began to evolve and mutate into the creature you see today,though not as evolved as it is now. Anyway upon seeing this creature living below the water,the people of it's world created a device which sends Godzilla to you're world." Randono explained

Starlight Glimmer had mixed feelings about this,on one side she was very amazed to learn about this 'Godzilla' creature's origin but at the same time she was upset and unhappy upon learning that these people from it's dimension were irrisponsible for the creature they had created and send it here to be their's problem.

"Do you know how to stop this 'Godzilla' ?" Starlight Glimmer asked eagerly

"Of course but you must listen carefully,you will need a special potion and make Godzilla drink it,I shall tell you on how to create this potion." Randono said as he began to explain to Starlight Glimmer

 **The next day**

Starlight explained to her friends and The Princesses of Sun and Moon everything Randono told her

"So these guys just send Godzilla over to our world to be our problem ?!" Rainbow Dash bursted out in fury

"Calm down Rainbow ,we have to focus on stopping are you sure these are all the ingrediants we need to make the potion,Starlight ?" Twilight asked Starlight Glimmer

"Yes,Twilight we have to tell Zecora about this,Zecora is the best with potions" Starlight Glimmer said

"Then there is no time to waste,go to Zecora to alert her about the potion. We shall devise a plan to make Godzilla use up all of his energy." Princess Celestia stated

Starlight nodded before heading off towards Zecora's room

"Twi you think this plan,will work." Applejack asked as she moved towards the window where Twilight Sparkle was looking out the window watching the immobile Godzilla who was still in his dormancy state.

"It has to Applejack,it's our last resort." Twilight Sparkle said with faith

...

 **Later that day**

Some of the ponies from Canterlot ,including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have arrived to location of where Godzilla was standing immobile,however they still put a great distance from Godzilla in order to avoid getting sick from his radiation !

"It is done ponies,The potion you seek is now ready to be used against the creature !" Zecore exclaimed

"Alright is everyone pony ready ?" Twilight Sparkle asked

"Yes ! Cloudsdale is evacuated completely and the clouds are put into position !"Rainbow Dash said

"And we are ready to throw Godzilla the best party ever !" Pinkie Pie said happily

"Discord is too sick to do anything with his magic and is unable to use his magic" Fluttershy said

"That's alright Fluttershy. Now then let's do this !" Twilight Sparkle said

...

Many stormy clouds were placed above and around the immobile Godzilla,the Rainbow Dash came into Dash then used her incradible speed and delivered hard kicks to each cloud she came across causing them to release bolts of lightning from them ! The lightning struck Godzilla on the head and his dorasal plates effectivly awakening him from his dormacy state !

Godzilla lets out a loud roar !

 **SSSKKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNG !**

Seeing this Rainbow Dash quickly flew back to Canterlot !

 **...**

"Nice work Rainbow Dash !" Starlight approved

"Starlight now !" Twilight Sparkle yelled as she and Starlight Glimmer's horns glowed blue and pink and suddenly countless clones of Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer appeared and flew at the now awakened Godzilla !

...

The clones began shooting beams of magic from their horns at Godzilla ! But Godzilla quickly retaliated by unleashing the many purple beams from his dorsal plates at the clones ! Each of the clones that was hit by the purple beams shattered like glass and disappeared !In a matter of seconds Godzilla took out 17 clones with his Back Beams ! But the Beams also shot upward into the sky and sliced through the cloud city Cloudsdale ! As Godzilla turned his body to hit more clones with his Back Beams,the beams also began to shred the cloud city to pieces luckily there was no Pegasus pony in Cloudsdale.

...

"Well there goes Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash muttered

"Keep going,we have to wear Godzilla's energy !" Twilight Sparkle said

"Right !" Starlight Glimmer agreed !

...

More thn 56 clones have been taken down by Godzilla's Back Beams and more clones were coming to ther place to fight Godzilla. Godzilla twisted and moved his body around to take down as much clones as he could with his Back Beams ! Godzilla kept firing his Bak Beams,until his enery started to deplete and the purple colored beams he was shooting from his back soon ceased !

...

"It's working !" Spike exclaimed happily

"Godzilla's out of energy !" Starlight exclaimed

"No...not yet" Princess Celestia said as she narrowed her eyes

"What do you mean Princess ?" Applejack asked

"Look..." Princess Celestia said causing the ponies to turn their attention back to Godzilla

...

Godzilla's lower jaw once again split in two and fired his purple beam from his mouth,Godzilla's dorsal plates were still glowing purple and soon the the purple glow went up to the tip of his long tail...before firing a purple beam from the tip of his tail

...

All ponies looked at Godzilla with shock,horror and awe as he fired beams from both his mouth and tail at the same time !

"What the ?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in awe and shock

"Wow,didn't see that coming." Spike commented in shock

"There's something you don't see every day." Applejack commented

...

Godzilla turned his head to take down 4 clones with his purple beam he was shooting from his mouth,while turning his tail around and allowing it to take down 5 more clones with his Tail Beam,but once again his energy started to deplete and the purple colored beam he was shooting from the tip of his tail turned into an orange color before ceasing to fire,leaving only his mouth beam !

...

"His almost fully decreased !" Princess Luna exclaimed !

...

Godzilla continued to fire his purple colored beam from his mouth at the clones taking out 7 more clones with it before his energy finally gave out and he shot out a few fireballs before his jaws fused back together,but at the same time the clones suddenly disappeared into thin air ! Godzilla was a bit take off by this but neverthelss decided to take this opportunity to regain his energy he lost and so his membranes covered his eyes once again and he started his dormacy state.

...

"His out of energy,now's our chance !" Rarity exclaimed

"Right !" Everyone nodded and agreed

With that Twilight Sparkle and her friends put on thier suits to protect themselves from Godzilla's radiation. Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle used their magic to levitate everyone due to the suits covring Rainbow Dash's,Fluttershy's and Twilight's wings thus not allowing to fly !

...

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer along with thier firends levitated close towards Godzilla's mouth and they also levitated the many bottles of potion.

"Wow,his even bigger upclose." Fluttershy commented at the sheer size of Godzilla

"Let's hurry !" Twilight Sparkle said as her friends nodded

With that Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer began opening bottle after bottle and pouring the potions in Godizlla's mouth,effectivly making him drink the were able to empty adleast 7 potions but continued to pour as much as there was in order to make sure this works.

"This is like that drinking contest we had last Summer !" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"Pinkie Pie less talk and more drinking" Rainbow Dash said

They continued to pour the potions until...Fluttershy noticed something,she looked and saw Godzilla's Maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates lighting up and glowing bright purple color. Fluttershy's eyes widened in shock as she realized that Godzilla knew they were there !

"Look out ! Godzilla knows were here !" Fluttershy exclaimed

But she did not need to as Godzilla suddenly dislocated and split his lower jaw right in front of them and fired his thin purple beam ! But luckily Twilight and Starlight were able to use their magic to teleport everyone and the bottles of potion away befoe the purple beam could hit them !

Twilight,Starlight Glimmer and their firends teleported a great distance from Godzilla !

"That was close !" Twilight Sparkle breathed a sight of relief

Godzilla's removed his membranes allowing to see what was going on ! Godzilla roared in frustration !

 **SSSSKKKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNG !**

"I thouht we depleted all of his energy !" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Looks like he was playing possom." Starlight Glimmer remarked

"His smarter than we thought." Twilight Sparkle remarked as well

Godzilla turned his attention to the ponies before leating out a growl and proceeding to attack them,he began walking their way !

"Uh-oh" Pinkie Pie said

"His completely out of energy !" Twilight Sparkle said

"But I doubt he'll let us get any close to him." Rainbow Dash

"Well...then,I guess I'll have to do this." Starlight Glimmer said

"Do waht Starlight ?" Twilight Sparkle asked

"I'm goign to fly and throw these pottles with potion into his mouth" Starlight Glimmer declared

The ponies looked at Starlight Glimmer with shock in their faces

"Starlight that's insane !" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"I know...but it's our only chance we got,I doubt he'll let us do the same move we did to him." Starlight Glimmer said

"Satrlight...are you sure you're up for this ?" Twilight Sparkle asked her friend

"Yes Twilight...I'm very sure." Starlight said calmly

"Well do you're best then,Starlight." Twilight Sparkle said as she smiled

"Thanks Twilight and I will." Starlight Glimmer said as she smiled back at Twilight

...

With that Starlight flew streight at Godzilla like a Jet Fighter,Godzilla lets out a roar

" **SSSSKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

Starlight used this to her advantage and just like a Jet Fighter she threw the reamining bottles with potion like missiles streight at Godzilla's open mouth ! Upong entering his mouth the bottles smashed and shattered,releasing all the potions into Godzilla's mouth and into his throat !

 **EEEEEEEEEEONG !**

Starlight quickly changed course and flew past Godzilla to get his attention. Godzilla turns around and looks at Starlight,his maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates began to glow purple before they suddenly ceased glowing. Godzilla suddenly stops...and in an instant freezes completely solid !

Starlight Glimmer levitated in mid air as she looked at the frozen Godzilla in shokc.

"I did it..." She said quietly to herself

...

Twilight and her friends who were watching this looked in shock as well

"It worked,it worked Starlight did it !" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in happiness as she and all of her friends cheered.

...

The other ponies who were watching this all cheered happily at the defeat of Godzilla !

"Well done Starlight Glimmer...well done" Princess Celestia said with smile

...

After that Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer along with everyone else returned to Canterlot and were greeted with the happy faces of the ponies

"Congratulations Starlight you did it !" A female unicorn said

"You rocked Starlight !" A male pegaus approved

"Thank you all ! I'm greatful,really I am,but my friends,Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy and Applejack all deserve approval as well." Starligh Glimmer said happily

"I am very proud of you Starlight Glimmer !" Princess Celestia said in approval

"You and you're friends have done what seemed impossible." Princess Luna approved as well

"You saved Equestria Starlight ! You should be extremely proud !" Twilight Sparkle said happily

Starlight Glimmer's face slowly turned into sadness as she looked at the frozen Godzilla.

"I know...but... I feel very sorry for Godzilla. Despite all the destruction he caused and the threat he posed,he was not really villian,he never asked to become what he is now,he never asked to be transported to our world and he never wanted to harm anypony,he only did that out of self-defense." Starlight Glimmer said these very words touched Twilight's heart,she knew despite what Godzilla did,he was not a monster but a tragic creature.

"I see...I really wish Godzilla was happy. He doesn't deserve this." Twilight Sparkle said with sadness

"Well...we did what we had to do...it was for the best." Starlight Glimmer said making Twilight Smile

"Yeah...now let's go and find some way to help the ponies that lost the most..." Twilight Sparkle said as she and Starlight Glimmer walked away

...

Meanwhile Godzilla still stood frozen and unmoving...but suddenly the tip of the tail began to crack like and egg cracks when it hatches...

* * *

 **Again special thanks to the Author "Japan Boy" for inspiration for this story and I hope you all enjoyed it,I apologize for any spelling errors.**


End file.
